


Gather 'Round the Fire

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon is kinda uptight, Fire Juggling, Hidden Relationship, Homesickness, Kissing, M/M, Spooning, Sweetness, do not try this at home, fire breathing mentioned, lonni isn't scared of anything, the Isle knows how to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: The Core Four are excited about the bonfire. Turns out to be not that much fun.





	Gather 'Round the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something fluffy with my favorite boys, but it's more of a Core Four piece until the end.

Jay had been the first to see the flyer. “Hey Mal, look. They’re having a bonfire party.” He pointed to the paper. “Maybe Auradon does have an idea about what’s fun after all.” He was already excited-his first few months at Auradon had been all right, but kind of boring.

Mal came in and stared at it. “Huh. Happens at dusk tomorrow night. I think we could go.” 

“Go where?” Evie and Carlos had been bringing up the rear. Carlos came in to look. “Oh, yeah. I never went to one before.” Jay felt slightly guilty-he was one of the reasons that Carlos had been so isolated back on the Isle. Not the main reason, but still. He wanted to put an arm around Carlos, but they were in public.

“I’ll go if I don’t get dirty,” Evie said. “It might be nice. Do you think they’ll have music?” Jay grinned a that. Surely they would get a band, and not the school band either. You couldn’t have a fire and no music.

“Of course they will,” Mal said. “I say we go. I wonder who’ll be bringing the booze.” 

“Probably Chad,” Jay said, and Carlos laughed. They were all trying to get used to the concept of school spirit, but thing seemed like something they could do. The bonfires on the Isle were always good, wild fun. Maybe even Auradon Prep could have a good bonfire party. 

…

They planned their outfits carefully for the bonfire. They picked things that looked good, but could also withstand some dirt and soot. They all wore leather gloves, and good sturdy shoes. When they arrived at the party, not even late, they were somewhat disappointed in their school mate’s clothing choices. 

“Why is everyone dressed so prissy?” Mal sneered at all the cute skirts and sweater sets the girls were wearing. The boys were wearing polos and slacks. Jay actually felt embarrassed for them. “Their clothes are going to get dirty. And where’s the band?” Jay nodded, but he was too busy looking for any half-hidden bottles. He couldn’t seem to find any. They must be better hidden. 

“Whoa, Fairy Godmother is here,” Carlos said. Mal stopped in her tracks, clearly not believing it. In fact, they all paused, failing to believe this party had a chaperon. After a minute, Carlos said “Well. It is an official school event. I guess that’s what it’s like here.” 

“Oh well,” Evie said, and she turned around when Ben came to greet them. 

“Hey,” he said. “I didn’t think you would come. The fire’s about to be set, are you ready?” Jay grinned at that. He was totally ready. “Okay, I’m going to start the fire.” Then Ben ambled back to the crowd that had gathered around the pile of wood. 

There was a short speech about the coming Tourney game and the other Homecoming events, which got some cheers. Jay just watched Ben, waiting for the fun to start. Finally, Fairy Godmother came over and spelled the branch in Ben’s hand to catch fire, and Ben used it to set the rest of the logs ablaze. 

“I thought they were against magic here,” Mal said. She had one hip cocked out and her arms folded, clearly unimpressed. 

“At least it doesn’t smell as bad as kerosene,” Evie said, and they pushed closer. Jay and Carlos looked at each other, and then started running towards the bonfire. The other students cleared out as they stumbled over each other, laughing as they tried to get there first. Jay made it before Carlos and yelled in triumph as he pulled a log out of the bonfire. 

“This one’s good!” He took it by the non-burning end, and flipped it once, sending sparks flying and causing his fellow students to run and scream. “Nice balance too!” He flipped it again, and then FG was there. 

“Jay!” She carefully removed the branch. “How...why…we don’t play these kind of games at our bonfires!” She looked honestly terrified for him, not even angry. Just scared.

“What’s wrong? We all wore leather gloves.” Mal held her hands out. “With fingers in them, even. We were prepared. You mean nobody ever does fire flipping or breathing at these things?” 

“Fire...breathing?” That was Jane, sounding like she was going to pass out any second. Lonni, meanwhile, looked excited. Everyone else was backing away like the four of them were dangerously insane. 

“Yeah, does anyone have any vegetable oil? I can show you guys how to do it. You just pour some in your mouth, and then blow it out. It’s easier than juggling.” Jay couldn’t help it, he liked being the center of attention. Even though right now nobody seemed to know what the hell he was talking about. 

Fairy Godmother’s mouth was hanging open by then, but she regained her composure. “I see. This is simply a...cultural difference.” She gave them a forced smile. “I’m sorry, but that’s not something that’s done here. It could be dangerous.” 

“Well, yeah.” Mal said, but she moved back from the fire. Evie and Carlos looked at each other, and moved to the edge of the crowd. After a minute, Jay joined them. The four of them wound up sitting on the lawn, watching the Auradon kids stand around the bonfire. They weren’t even drinking, at least not as far as Jay could see.

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever actually missed the Isle,” Jay said. Mal laughed. It sounded bitter.

“Yeah. At least people on the Isle know how to have a party.”

“You hated fun,” Jay said, smiling. “And Evie and Carlos never got to. So really it’s just me.”

“I was willing to give fire juggling a try,” Carlos said, and they all laughed. Carlos looked over at the students. “Like, is there something fun about this that we’re missing? I mean, there is a radio at least.”

“Auradon music is so boring,” Mal said. “I think the school band would actually be better.” Evie sighed and picked the grass off her skirt. 

“Maybe we should just go back to the dorms,” she said. Just then, Lonni came over. 

“Hey, we’re about to roast marshmallows and make S’mores, do you want to join us?” Jay looked at her in wonder- Lonni might be as perky as most Auradon girls, but she wasn’t afraid of them. Or anything, honestly. 

“What are marshmallows?” Jay said, at the same time Carlos said “What are S’mores?” Lonni looked between Jay and Carlos and grinned. 

“Oh. Carlos is gonna love this,” She waved for them to follow her. After sharing a look, they all ambled behind her, wondering what the big deal was. They sat down on some low chairs around the fire, looking at each other. Then Lonni was handing all of them sharpened sticks. Jay tried to wack Carlos with his, but Lonni stopped him with a hand on his elbow. “Here,” she said, handing them a bag of little white blobs. “Put one of these on the sharp end and then hold it by the fire. We’ll give you the graham crackers and chocolate in a minute.” 

“Chocolate?” Jay had to laugh at how fast Carlos perked up. Lonni showed them how to hold their impaled marshmallows close to the fire, to let it toast golden brown. Jay got bored and stuck his in a flame, and it came out with a black crust and gooey. Lonni handed him a brown cracker that looked like floor tile to catch it just in time.

“Okay, now you put a piece of chocolate under the marshmallow, and put another cracker on top. Now you have a S’more.” Lonni watched as Carlos made his first, and then took a cautious bite. They all watched as Carlos’s eyes went wide. 

“You have to try it!” Carlos had chocolate smeared on his face, and Jay felt a flutter. He loved it when Carlos was happy. So they all agreed to have one next, including Evie. While they ate their sweet snacks and toasted more marshmallows, the other students seemed more friendly. Jay wondered if this was what fitting in was. He decided he was going to be really nice to Lonni for the next week.

...

When they got back to their room, Carlos was in the fetal position, groaning. “Should’ve stopped after the tenth one,” he said. 

“Yeah, probably,” Jay said, rubbing his stomach. He was spooned behind Carlos, trying to soothe him. “I have to say, Auradon might be kind of uptight, but they do have some fun stuff.” 

“Mostly food,” Carlos said. Jay laughed. Carlos whimpered. “Ugh. Is there anything I can take for the stomachache?” 

“Let me see.” Jay went through their medicine cabinet. They weren’t allowed to keep a lot, but he came up with a bottle of chalky liquid and had Carlos drink some of it. “There, that might help.” 

“Thanks.” Carlos was silent for a minute. “So that turned out to be okay. But yeah, I thought there would be more.”

“You’re telling me,” Jay said. “I didn’t even catch anyone drinking or making out. They really just gathered around the bonfire and toasted marshmallows. Those things taste a lot better with chocolate. Not to mention those crackers. Dry as dust by themselves.” 

“Right,” Carlos laughed. “But it’s tradition, or something. And they did taste really good together.” Jay hummed his agreement and kissed Carlos’s shoulder through his t-shirt. “Too bad we couldn’t make out somewhere.”

“We could have,” Jay said. “There were lots of shadows.” He didn’t want to chance getting caught by Fairy Godmother, though. He didn’t think she had much experience with same-sex relationships. They’d been at this school for months now, and she didn’t seem to realize that Isle kids and bisexuality were a package deal. It would have been a rude awakening if she caught them. “But I’d rather keep you to myself, honestly.” 

“Fine by me.” Jay kissed Carlos’s shoulder again. He knew how being bullied had messed with him, so he didn’t want to be the center of attention if he could help it. “Hey, I’m feeling better,” Carlos said, just as there was a knock on the door. “Huh? It’s nearly curfew.” 

“Maybe it’s the girls.” Jay was in his boxers, so he got some sweats back on in the case that it wasn’t. As it turned out, it wasn’t. “Lonni, hi.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I know it’s really late.” She looked past Jay to Carlos. “Oh, sorry. Are you about to sleep?” 

“He hasn’t been feeling well,” Jay said, protective urges coming out. Carlos had thrown a blanket over himself to hide that he was wearing his underwear and undershirt. “But, if you had something you wanted to say, maybe…?”

“Oh yeah. I just wanted to know...can you teach me how to breathe fire?” She looked so sweet and perky when she said it, but she was obviously one hundred percent serious. 

“Wow. Maybe. We’ll have to hide it from the teachers, but sure.” Just then Carlos let out an exaggerated groan. “Oh, sorry. Let’s talk about this tomorrow. Okay?” Jay halfway closed the door, and Lonni said something about hoping Carlos felt better, and left. 

“You didn’t like me talking to her, did you?” Jay took off his sweats and got back in bed. “I’m not that attracted to her, don’t worry. I just like her attitude.” 

“Not _that_ attracted, okay,” Carlos said, but it was fond. “Anyway, I want to sleep. Oh, and I like Lonni too. She’s all right.” 

“She is.” Sometimes for fun, Jay liked to imagine which of the AK’s would last more than five minutes on the Isle. Lonni was the only one he could see making it more than a week. “Let me turn off the lights.” Jay got up. When he was done, he got back in and spooned Carlos.

“Too bad I didn’t get to try fire flipping,” Carlos said around a yawn. “I would have totally beaten you.”

“Sure you would have,” Jay said, and kissed Carlos’s shoulder. “Sleep babe. Feel better tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Carlos said, half-asleep. Jay listened as his breath evened out. Jay watched him for a few minutes, and then closed his eyes.


End file.
